Finding a ghost's home
by theblindwriter95
Summary: When Penny is visiting the Enchanica castle, she, Sofia, and Cedric discover a ghost named Daisy. The only problem is that Daisy is lonely and wants to go home. Will the trio be able to get Daisy home or will the ghost be forced to live in the castle forever? *first time doing time traveling. Wish me luck.
1. Meet Daisy

Finding a ghost's home: a Sofia the First fan fiction

Disclaimer: Sofia the First isn't mine. If it was, there would be a lot more disabled princesses and princes besides Penny.

A/N: Penny and Daisy belong to me, along with other characters appearing in later chapters. Now with the story!

Chapter one: Meet Daisy

Princess Penny of Brillanica slipped a bit of her tea as she and Princess Sofia of Enchancia talked about the events of the day they had so far.

Penny put down her tea cup and picked up an orange blossom off a bouquet of flowers that was given to her by Prince James when she had arrived at the Enchanin castle earlier in the day.

She giggled quietly to herself when Sofia had told her that James had light pink on his cheeks when he had given her the flowers. Her thoughts were interrupted when she and Sofia heard an angry Amber burst into Sofia's room.

"Where is James?!" Amber yelled as she looked at her step-sister's neat room and back to Sofia and Penny. "He's not hiding in here again is he?"

Penny played with her golden brown hair as she smiled sympathetically at the blonde princess. "I would've heard him if he came inside Amber."

Sofia took Amber's hand gently. "What did he do this time?" she asked, wanting to know what could've made her step sister go into a fuss, even more than usual.

"He paint cannoned my dress and put icky, disgusting frogs in my room!" Amber showed Sofia the ruined dress. "He needs to be in deep trouble!"

"I'm sure Baileywick can think of something," Sofia reassured Amber who grinned, skipping merrily towards Sofia's door and left to capture what she considered to be her brother's bad deed being punished.

"Sofia, do you think your castle might be haunted?" Penny asked worriedly as she felt the auburn-haired princess put a hand on her shoulder.

"Now that you mention it, the kitchen staff had lost flour, eggs, and butter last night but nobody thought of anything suspicious." an adventurous smile appeared on Sofia's face as she ran to her bedroom door and opened it.

"Sofia! where are we going?"

"Exploring! That's where we're going!"

Penny laughed quietly to herself, wondering what she and Sofia were going to get into as they left the auburn-haired princess' bedroom.

...

"Worny! Hold still!" Cedric the sorcerer yelled as he tried getting a bonnet over his pet raven's head.

When he wasn't working for King Roland the second, Cedric would have lessons with Sofia. When the two weren't working on magical spells, they would mess around, eat fly cakes (not too many to avoid Sofia skipping out on her supper), and dressing up Wormwood.

Dressing up his pet raven was beginning to became one of Cedric's favorite pastimes (besides Sofia visiting him of course). Ever since Sofia had taught him to sew about a month ago, he had been making dresses, bonnets, and whatever else he could make for a raven.

Wormwood or Wormy as Cedric called him, unfortunately and understandingly, didn't like having to dress up in the absurd clothes that his master made for him.

His dying wish was for his master and Sofia (who he considered to be a bit pesky at times) to force another animal into clothes fittings instead of him. But for now it was amusing to hear his master's frustration whenever he moved or tried to peck at the clothing.

He could only move his head as Wormwood felt his back legs being held together like staples on paper.

Turning his head, he squawked in terror as Cedric sighed.

"Nothing's there Wormy!" The sorcerer shouted before looking at Wormwood in concern.

Since his concerns over the raven were getting to the best of him, Cedric had put down the bonnet, raised his wand, casted an non imaginary spell, and gasped.

"Holy Merlin! It's a ghost!" He cried as said ghost giggled and waved her hand.

"Mr. Cedric!" Sofia had burst into the room unannounced with Penny following. She stared at the floating figure that was next to her friend and mentor.

The ghost stared back as Penny was confused about the entire situation that stood before her.

The ghost, after staring for a few minutes, curtsied. "I'm sorry for the shock and confusion. My name is Daisy Judith Swanson. You can call me Daisy or Jude which my older brother Tommy gave me when I was five." She floated over to Sofia and Penny. "I know one of you can't see me at all so I'll describe myself. I have short red hair, bright green eyes, and wearing a light blue dress with lace at the sleeves."

"Daisy, how in bloody blazes did you get here?" Cedric asked.

"I got lost," Daisy admitted shyly, playing with one of her sleeves. "I thought I would only be here for a day or two then go home. But on my second night, it was too dark for me to see and I somehow stumbled into a kitchen, looking at a recipe for some strange treat called fly cakes that someone had left on the door."

Cedric glared at his student who smiled nervously.

Daisy laughed lightly at the student and mentor's interactions as she sighed. " I never thought I would be lonely being a ghost, let alone on my own but seeing you three and this raven, I realize that I miss being around people and home. Especially home." she sighed again as Sofia put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Daisy, we'll help you," Sofia tugged on Cedric's robe and lend towards his ear. "Mr. Cedric, do you still have that no place like home spell memorized?"

The sorcerer nodded as Daisy tapped Penny on the shoulder.

"Are they always like this?" the redhead asked, staring at Sofia and Cedric as if she was going to question their friendship.

"Not usually or at least that's what Sofia's told me," Penny answered.

"I'm surprised she's able to communicate with the old geezer. I mean he doesn't look old but with the gray hair, Cedric might as well be."

The two girls shared a small laugh as Cedric, with Sofia in tow, raised his wand in the air before looking at his raven for one last time.

"Do not touch anything," he said as Wormwood squawked in annoyance.

With a _poof_ of his wand, Cedric, Sofia, Penny, and Daisy were gone, unaware of a displeased Baileywick finding the missing flour, eggs, and butter in a staff worker's bedchamber.


	2. 1996: Daisy makes a friend

Chapter two: 1996: Daisy makes a friend.

"Does anyone else hear a baby crying?" Penny asked as Sofia and Cedric were right in the middle of a shouting match with Daisy desperately trying control the auburn-haired princess and black/gray-haired sourcer from dueling it out with each other.

"Mr. Cedric, we're trying to Daisy home, not time travel!" Sofia had her hands on her hips, glaring at her mentor with an scowl on her face.

"Well, excuse me princess!" Cedric retorted at his student as Daisy had put her hands near their angered faces.

"Hold it!" She announced firmly. "We're not getting anywhere with this shouting. Apologize! Now! Both of you."

"I'm sorry Mr. Cedric. I didn't mean to get upset," Sofia said as she hugged Cedric.

Cedric hugged her back. "I'm sorry too. I'm also sorry for trying to take your amulet to rule the kingdom with."

"What do you mean by that Mr. Cedric?"

"Nothing serious my dear. I just jumbled up my words."

Sofia eyed her friend and mentor suspiciously for a few seconds before realizing that Cedric would never hurt her feelings nor harm her as the auburn haired princess turned to Daisy.

"Do you know where we are?" She asked as the redhead shook her head.

"I wish I knew Sofia but I don't remember," Daisy apologized, feeling guilty for not knowing where she, Sofia, Penny, and Cedric were at, let alone the time period.

"Well, wherever we are at least that baby's crying has stopped," Penny said, causing Cedric to turn to the golden haired girl in surprise.

"Did you say baby and crying in the same sentence?" He asked as Penny, with her unseeing eyes, nodded. "Oh great!"

"You don't like babies?" Daisy asked confused on why would the man who she considered to be a geezer hate on little tiny infants.

"They're demons Daisy. Demons!" Cedric shuddered in fear as he remembered the days of Princess Amber's infancy where she would cry and cry, causing him not only lack of sleep, but early signs of gray hair.

Sofia had let him finish as they looked down at the scene below with Sofia describing what was going on to Penny.

"Elizabeth! She's beautiful! How are you feeling?" a woman in her mid thirties asked as she carried a week old little girl in her arms.

"Tired but happy Polly," Elizabeth looked at Polly curiously. "You brought little Claire with you?"

"Robin wanted me to."

"She's jealous already? I hope Tommy won't be like that."

"I don't think he'll be. He'll be the opposite. He'll be overprotective." Polly placed her daughter down next to Elizabeth and her newborn carefully.

Cedric had his wand aimed at the two infants as Sofia stood in front of him but it was too late as with a poof of his wand, she disappeared.

Daisy slapped him. "You no excuse for a sorcerer!" she yelled in anger. "You tried to zap me and Claire and now Sofia's gone! Hand me that wand!"

"But you're not even a-" Cedric began as a fiery glow in Daisy's eyes began to grow, having him surrender the wand. He was only thankful that he had left his family wand back at his workshop in the secure case Sofia had made him for Wassailia day.

"Reappearo!" Daisy held the wand slowly as a wet Sofia appeared while Penny sniffed the air.

"Goodness Sofia, you smell like a swamp! What happened to you?" Penny asked, holding her nose with two fingers.

"You don't want to know Penny, you don't want to know," Sofia answered simply with an embarrassed smile.

Cedric turned to Daisy with his hands on his hips. "You had your fun, now give me back my wand!" Daisy gave him back his wand as he bowed to her in respect. "Thank you for bringing Sofia back. She means a lot to me and if anything were to happen to her, I-I don't what I'd do."

"You care about her more than you think," Daisy sheepishly twirled a lock of her hair. "For that, I respect you Cedric." She curtsied politely, floating her way to Sofia and Penny.

They heard a cry from down below as it was soon stopped with a whimper and a sense of comfort. Penny stood with confusion as did Cedric and Sofia.

"I remember this!" Daisy shouted excitedly as the trio still stood with confusion. "Every year on my birthday my mom would tell me how Claire and I became friends. Apparently Claire had startled me somehow and tried to hug me as saying she was sorry. Our friendship lasted for sixteen years before I-" she stopped suddenly, looking at the happy scene below with guilt.

"Before you what?" Penny asked as Sofia motioned her forward with furious snaps of her fingers. "What is it Sofia?"

"Penny, I know you didn't mean it but Daisy's personal business is her own and as princesses, we have to respect it." Sofia lightly explained to the golden haired princess who played with her red pendent in embarrassment. Sofia turned around as a gust of wind came towards her and Penny.

"Cedric, look in front of you." Daisy, through her still guilty state, motioned the sorcerer to the gusting wind.

"Merlin's mushrooms!" he gasped, grabbing the nearest princess' arm as the wind came towards him, pulling him in like a game of tug of war.

_Wherever this wind is taking us, please don't let us be in a land of men, an ugly witch, and a brick road!_ Daisy thought in fear, holding on to the bottom of her dress as the wind pulled her in with the two princesses and Cedric.

Author's Note: Sorry this took me so long to finish. I just finished my college finals last week and had an eye doctor's appointment the day after and got a new pair of glasses the day after that. In case you're curious, Elizabeth is Daisy's mother. Her father, Richard, is never mentioned in this story, however, in my original story, he fights for Daisy's justice. You'll find out much later how she died. Polly is Claire's mother and Robin is Claire's older sister. Next chapter, we go to the year 2005 where we meet another childhood friend of Daisy's: Jade Moore.

Bonus question: Daisy's birth month is February. Can you guess what day she was born? Hint: before the 11th.


	3. 2005: Speak up!

Author's Note: I know you may be wondering why I haven't updated since May. Well, I got busy and had to face a few personal problems but I'm back!

Royal Detective: Daisy was born on February third but for being so nice, you get a fly cake.

Chapter three: 2005: Speak up!

"Is everyone okay?" Daisy asked as the gust of wind came to a close, sending her, Cedric, Sofia, and Penny in different directions.

Cedric lifted his head off the metal floor as he groaned in agony. "We're fine." He pointed to Sofia who laid beside him with her hair in a mess.

"That was awesome!" Penny exclaimed, picking up random pieces off trash off her dress. "Let's do it again!"

"No!" Cedric yelled, making his student giggle. He waved a finger at Sofia. "Sofia, don't you dare play like that or else bye bye lessons."

Sofia gulped, giving Daisy a look of desperate hope for answering where she and her friends were at.

"Not to alarm you all but we're in 2005 and my first day of fourth grade," Daisy explained, clearing Sofia's desperate plea for hope. "don't ask about our surroundings. Let's just say that clamber pots only exist for plants in my time."

"Do you have flying horses?" Penny asked, gleeful for Daisy's time period.

"No we don't. Just plain, ordinary riding horses," Daisy answered, leaving the golden haired princess very disappointed.

"I see something! Everyone, look down below!" Sofia shouted as the four of them saw a girl of nine years old with brown curly hair run to one the bathroom stalls, shutting the door, and putting her belongings down gently before covering her face with her hands and crying.

"Who was that?" Penny asked, feeling a bit sympathetic for the upset girl.

"That was Jade Moore, another childhood friend of mine," Daisy explained, leaving Cedric to groan in agony.

"Another one?" He complained as Sofia rested a hand on his shoulder. "How many friends can someone have?"

"Everyone can have more than one friend, Mr. Cedric," Sofia said with a smile, having the sorcerer wink at the little princess in secret.

Sofia is right, Cedric. I met Jade when we were two. Of course she couldn't walk like me and Claire could because of her muscle mass in her legs and she couldn't see as well as we could but we didn't treat her different." Daisy sighed, looking at the scene below. "But some people are just plain jerks!"

"Jade? Are you in there? It's me Daisy," a nine-year- old Daisy with long hair asked as Sofia looked at the older Daisy who smiled shyly.

"I guess by the look on your face that you can't believe that my hair was longer back then," Daisy laughed lightly, looking down at the scene with her younger self and Jade.

"Daisy! I thought you were our teacher for a moment! What are you doing here?" Jade asked, opening the bathroom stall door, only for the redhead to put an arm around her.

"I heard your cries from outside the bathroom door. Next time, try to find a better hiding place. No wonder Claire was the queen of hide and seek when we were in kindergarten," Daisy brushed a loose lock of brown hair out of Jade's face, having a small smile appear on the visually impaired girl's lips. "Jade, what's the matter? What made you come here in the first place?"

Jade bit her lip. "I don't want to tell you. I don't even know if I should tell you Daisy."

"Jade, we tell each other everything, no matter what. Remember when Claire had that terrible sore throat last year before she had her tonsils removed? She spoke to us in writing even though some of it was hard to read but we stuck by her anyway."

"I guess you're right," Jade sighed. "Just promise me that no else will know about what I'm about tell you."

"Even Claire?" Daisy questioned, leaving Sofia to look at Penny questionably about their friendship, only for the golden haired princess to be confused about what was going on.

"Even Claire. We both know she can never keep a secret to save her life!" The two nine year olds laughed before Jade sighed again, this time in frustration. "It's not fair! Why do our classmates have to make fun of me for stuttering because I was nervous or because I have to use things they don't understand?!" Tears filled Jade's eyes as it was unknown to Sofia and Cedric that Penny was starting to get teary from listening to the sound of the visually impaired girl's voice as it reminded her of her school days before Royal Prep where she was often alone.

"Jade, you just have to speak up. Tell whoever's bothering you to quit doing what they're doing because it's upsetting you." Daisy wrapped Jade in a hug. "Besides, I don't want to find you here again because Tommy says that only teenage girls cry in the bathroom."

"Do you always listen to Tommy?" Jade asked with a laugh.

"Maybe but not all the time," Daisy replied as the bell began to ring. "Well, we missed recess but I'm here for all of you no matter what happens between us."

Jade laughed as Daisy helped her pick up her stuff. "I guess you're the Samantha to our Nellie."

"And you're Molly," Daisy laughed as the two girls stepped out of the bathroom and went to class.

"Penny, is everything okay?" Sofia floated over to the golden haired princess, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I think what Daisy's friend said got to me a little. I mean when we first met, Sofia, I was a little cautious of our friendship because at my old school before Royal Prep, people were scared of me. They were afraid that they would catch my blindness and I didn't want that to happen again," Penny looked up at Sofia with unseen eyes, only to feel the auburn haired princess' arms wrap around her waist.

"Isn't that sweet, Cedric?" Daisy asked as she and the sorcerer watched the scene in front of them.

"Daisy, before Sofia changed me for the better, this scene would've left me disgusted. Now I see it as an opportunity to reach out with my apprentice on my softer side," Cedric wrapped his arm around the ghost who floated away from him in fright.

"I'm sorry. I haven't felt a person's arm around me since..." Daisy felt tears in her eyes. "Since the last day I was alive. I feel stupid for getting emotional in front of you, Cedric. I was only sixteen when I passed but-"

"You wish to make things right, don't you?" Cedric wondered, holding his wand close to him as he called his apprentice and Penny to come where he and Daisy were.

Daisy could only nod as she painfully remembered the night of her death. Her body being found and her parents and older brother being called by the police. Most of all, she remembered her mother's scream and Tommy's denial of her being dead.

If she could apologize for the pain she had caused them during her funeral and afterward, she would but she couldn't.

She wasn't a cartoon. She was real. And real ghosts couldn't apologize for their families' pain.

"Mr. Cedric, should we-" Sofia began to ask, only for the sorcerer to put a finger on the little princess' lips.

"Sofia, Daisy needs her space. We can't interfere with her feelings of pain and guilt over her own death," Cedric inquired, letting go of Sofia's lips. He held his wand as it poof, sending them, Penny, and Daisy six years in the future.


	4. 2011: Jenny's hard life

Chapter four: 2011: Jenny's hard life

A crowd of little girls ran around a picnic table as Sofia, Penny, Cedric, and Daisy began to appear in the sequence above them.

"Remind me never to view your teenage years, Sofia," Cedric groaned, putting a hand to his forehead.

As they traveled, they came across Daisy's early teenage years, having them came face to face with a moody, acne ridden red head going through puberty.

Penny and Sofia were horrified, Daisy was embarrassed on how her younger self had acted and as for Cedric, he was terrified. Terrified of the thought of his kind and caring apprentice having to go through the P word when she got older.

Daisy, surprisingly, was relaxed after all she had seen. She was just happy to get away from that horrible time in her life.

"There sure are a lot of little girls here," Sofia said, looking at the scene below as she chuckled. "And they're princesses!"

"Pretend princesses actually," Daisy explained, much to Sofia and Penny's confusion. "This is a second birthday party for one of Jade's little sisters."

"Wait?! Little sisters?! I thought Jade was an only child," Penny recalled, clearly confused.

"She was until about age ten when her mom told Jade that she was pregnant," Daisy chuckled, remembering Jade's rant on how her mother had chosen to get pregnant without her end of the deal. "Nine months later, Wendy was born and Jade got attached to where it nearly rattled my nerves, got Claire terrified, and my other friend from my childhood annoyed. Then nearly two years later, Angelica was born but thankfully the process didn't happen again."

"Little sisters. Annoying little things. You get blamed for everything they do and your side is hardly never heard," Cedric grumbled, remembering his unhappy childhood with his little sister Mildred as Sofia giggled. "Don't laugh princess. Your sister Amber isn't exactly a saint."

The little brunette princess smiled at her mentor. "I'm giving her kindness lessons next week, Mr. Cedric. You should come watch."

"If my schedule will allow it, Sofia. You know your father," Cedric reminded his apprentice who understood.

"Careful on those lessons, Sofia. You may end up turning Amber into a Pollyanna before you know it," Daisy laughed, causing the little brunette princess, who had no idea who or what a Pollyanna was, to laugh as well.

"I keep hearing music except it's all happy and sad." Penny motioned the others to the music where Daisy suddenly floated away.

She wasn't scared but this one memory left an unsure feeling in her mind of hope and regret.

The others looked at her concerned, hearing the scene from below.

"Careful, Jenny, you'll be deaf if you play your music too loud," a fifteen-year-old Daisy warned, only for Jenny to groan in frustration.

"You know what, Daisy? Take your magical advice of life and shove it where it belongs!" Jenny snapped, not in the mood for advice or people as Daisy sensed that something was wrong.

"Hey, you looked bothered, want to tell me what's wrong?" Daisy smiled gently at her blonde friend who grumbled.

"What are you? A princess in a purple dress whose heart causes her to care for others without knowing the consequence?" Jenny asked as she crossed her arms.

"No but-"

"Then leave! At times like these, your Samantha Parkington is climbing up the wrong tree."

"Jenny, do you think I call your bravery Madeline everytime it's mentioned?" Daisy asked, annoyance beginning to show up on her face.

"What?! Of course not! Just because we watched that one movie where she got kidnapped and forced to work at a lace shop doesn't mean anything to me!" Jenny grumbled as a tear ran down her face. She felt Daisy take her hand, forcing her to give up her anger. "Alright! I admit that something is bothering me. It's the month of June that's bothering me."

"A month? You're kidding, right?" Daisy laughed, earning a growl from the flustered blonde. "You're not kidding. It's about Miranda Gomez, isn't it?"

"How do you the name of the woman who ruined my childhood innocence? Who had me go to therapy at seven and diagnosed with generalized anxiety at nine?" Jenny wondered, clearly ridden with anger over on how her childhood was taken away from her before she could process any memories for it.

"My dad told me about it two months ago. I was in shock afterwards," Daisy admitted, having Jenny look at her in surprise. "Though it would explain that 'Penny' costume from when we were six."

"Daisy! Mom and Mrs. Moore had made it especially for me! I still have the plush mice!" Jenny laughed, playfully punching the redhead in the arm before sighing in saddest. "I just wish I was a lot more brave back then."

"Jenny, you tried. Isn't that what matters?" Daisy pulled the blonde in a hug. "Besides, you have your friends by your side."

"I guess but Claire or Jade can't know just yet as I'm terrified of how they would react."

"I'm sure they'd be speechless like I was but if you want to take your time to tell, I would understand why."

"I guess we're gonna be next for that princess karaoke thing Mrs. Moore had set up." Jenny turned off her phone and put it in her pocket as she gave one of her closest childhood friends a small smile. "I wonder what was going through her mind when she thought of it."

Daisy shrugged. "Fun. I guess."

Jenny put a hand to her lips to control her laughter. "Come on! Last one there has to sing Snow White!" She squealed, getting a head start.

"Hey! You cheater! Get back here Jenny Anderson!" Daisy yelled playful as she ran after the blonde.

"Daisy..." Sofia began with a concerned smile before getting cut off with a tone that she thought she would never hear from the older girl.

"We're leaving! I never want to remember this!" Daisy hissed with a sharp tone. "Cedric, prepare your wand."

The sorcerer held out his wand, only for it to spark out in little bits of dust.

"What's the matter with this thing?" Cedric asked in frustration as he fiddled with his wand.

"We got bigger problems, Mr. Cedric," Sofia informed her mentor as the scene in front of them changed from a festive occasion to a bright lit room with screens and computers.

"I can't believe you Daisy, wanting your memories to be forgotten. It's a shame I had to kill you off in my second draft," a voice said, having the red haired girl turn around to face the voice that was so familiar to her.

"Mary?" Daisy floated to her creator's side as she smiled. "I missed you so much!"

"Not in front of them! They're not allowed to know my real name!" Mary shushed the girl as she introduced herself. "My name is theblindwriter95. Please ignore "Mary" as that's the only name Daisy knows." She turned to the Cedric, Sofia and Penny with a smile. "Welcome to my part of the _Sofia the First _fandom."

"F-Fandom?" Sofia asked in fear before fainting in Cedric's arms.

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long. I've been super busy with college. I saw "Cedric Be Good" on YouTube last night. I did enjoy it but one little thing just rubbed me off the wrong way. It was Sofia's singing voice. It sounded off to me as I kept shouting at my phone screen "Sofia! What happened to your voice?" over and ever again while trying not to laugh at Cedric getting blessed and then cursed by the amulet. Did anyone else notice Sofia's singing voice to or was it just me?**


	5. The horrors of a fandom and death

Chapter Five: The horrors of a fandom and death

"What do you mean we have a fandom?" Cedric asked as he tried to wake up his passed out apprentice.

"Mainly of teenagers and adults who write stories about the show." Theblindwriter95 laughed nervously. "Including myself though I transfer between dark and light at times."

Cedric laughed. "You? You look like you can barely hurt a fly."

"Keep it up Cedric and Sofia goes bye bye in next story and I don't mean a dungeon," the nearly twenty year old visually impaired author threatened, having the sorcerer sweat bullets.

"What's with the computers?" Daisy asked as she stared at one of them. "Alternative universe.. Child abuse.. Sofia getting stabbed.. This sounds wrong but cool."

"Some are for writing while others I monitor," Theblindwriter95 explained a bit sheepishly Cedric noticed. "I mainly check pairings or friendship stories."

"Pairings?!" Sofia was horrified as the word had woken her up from her passed out state. "B-But age appropriate right?"

"It depends Sofia. Sometimes they are but sometimes they're…" Theblindwriter95's voice trailed off, earning a groan from Cedric.

"They're what?" Cedric asked, a bit impatiently.

"How should I say this? Oh yes! A bit untasted."

"Untasted?"

Theblindwriter95 chuckled a little nervously. "Basically everyone is paired with Sofia. You, her siblings, Vivian, her mermaid friend, and some others."

"What?!" Sofia was in shock, nearly ready to faint again. "But it's sick! It's uncalled for!"

"Well Sofia you are the most popular Disney Junior character out there. Besides Doc Mcstuffins at least," theblindwriter95 admitted with a smile. "Now does anyone want to explore the rest of the Sofia fandom?"

Everyone shook their heads. Sofia especially who was horrified by herself being matched up with everyone.

Theblindwriter95 sighed, typing away as she focused at the computer screens. "Normally I wouldn't do this but I'll help you guys get Daisy home."

Daisy smiled as hoped filled her eyes. "Thank you Mary." She blushed, realizing her mistake. "I mean I-"

"Daisy you shouldn't have to worry about it. Besides you have to get home. It's almost the anniversary of your death," Theblindwriter95 explained softly with a smile.

Fear came to Daisy's eyes at the mention of her death. "No! I can't! I can't!"

"Daisy?" Penny's eyes widened for she had never heard the sixteen-year-old get worked up. "What happened? How do you die?"

Daisy glanced from Penny to Sofia to Cedric and finally to her creator as her hands began to shake.

"I-I w-was m-m-m-murdered," she stuttered before bursting into tears. "I didn't do anything wrong. I was just doing the right thing and some crazy woman stabbed me repeatedly in the chest."

Cedric held Sofia close to him, a little terrified by the news. "You're serious?"

Daisy nodded as memories after her death came to her mind. "Dad and Tommy fought hard for my justice especially since Dad was a lawyer while Mom… Well she didn't take my death well. From what I heard, she hid herself in my untouched room for three months until my killer was finally put on trial."

No one said a word, not even Daisy's creator as a portal that would finally take Daisy back home had open up.

Yet the redhead was terrified to go back, not wanting to see the pain she had caused for her friends and family.

Author's note: I am so sorry for taking so long to write this chapter as college and other stories kept me busy. Also despite it being deleted, Behind the Enchancia Castle Doors is mentioned because I was working on it during the time this chapter was originally written.


	6. Finally home both dead and alive

Chapter Six: Finally home both dead and alive

Daisy held in a breath as the portal came to a close, sending her back to her grave as she felt it, observing what had been left behind.

"Daisy? You alright?" Penny asked, only hearing the teenager's breathing.

"Three years. I've been gone for that long," Daisy muttered, holding a small letter in her hand. "All my friends are in college and T-Tommy's out of college and found himself a girlfriend in Claire's sister Robin again."

"Aw! That's sweet!" Sofia exclaimed with a giggle. "Besides they'll see you again one day Daisy."

"Unless you want to be with them again," Cedric offered, holding his wand towards her.

Daisy pushed the wand away, chuckling softly. "Thanks for the offer Cedric and as much as I would like to, I don't want to scare them."

Sofia giggled, imagining what it would be like if Daisy had offered to be part of her mentor's spell before hugging the redhead. "You going to be okay Daisy?"

Daisy nodded, smiling at her new friends. "Though I'm a little scared to go, I'm fine and thank you. To all of you because without you guys I wouldn't be home."

Cedric blushed, patting Sofia's shoulder. "Well we better get going Daisy."

"You aren't going to say goodbye?" Daisy asked with a smile. "Or are you embarrassed to Cedric?"

With a small sigh, Cedric bowed, kissing Daisy's hand as Sofia giggled once more, knowing that her mentor was good and grand even if he only showed it in front of her.

…

"Wasn't that fun?" Penny asked when the third of them returned to Cedric's workshop. "Though I have a funny feeling that it's like we never left."

"Well when you're going through time Princess Penny, it would seem that way," Cedric admitted with a laugh as Amber opened the door to his workshop.

"Sorry to interrupt anything but Penny Reina wants you back home," Amber said, taking the blind princess' elbow. "I don't know what happened but it seemed like she got spooked by a teenaged redhead."

"Daisy," Penny muttered as she and Sofia giggled, leaving Amber confused.

Once the two had left, Sofia yawned, turning towards her mentor.

"Helping Daisy get back home was fun Mr. Cedric but I'm going to rest for awhile as I'm a little tired," Sofia admitted with another yawn.

Cedric patted her shoulder before pushing her towards the door of his workshop. "You go ahead princess. I and our lessons will be here when you return."

Sofia giggled, hugging him before she left, having Cedric smile to himself at how lucky he was to have her.


End file.
